Nebula-X (2nd)
* NpO ( ) * TORN ( ) |forumurl = http://www.revivolution-x.net/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/nebula-x |ircchannel = #revivolution-x |joinurl = http://www.revivolution-x.net/index.php?/forum/65-member-application-center/ |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Nebula-X |othernotes = |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 25 |totalstrength = 730,329 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 29,213 |totalnukes = 241 |aidslots = 57 / 128 |rank = 109 |score = 3.02 }} Nebula-X (NX) is a small alliance on the Purple team. Announcements *March 6, 2010 - Declaration of Reformation and entry into Pegasus A Brief History of Nebula-X Beginnings and Early Growth * Alliance DOB: Nebula-X (Original) July-4-2008 Nebula-X (reviVolutionized)January-1-2010 * Alliance Founders: Sonic * Early government: Sonic * Alliance color: Purple * Initial Alliance protectorate status: Nebula-X (Original) Nebula-X (Original) was created on July-4-2008. Most early members were from an old alliance called South Arctic Empire. Nebula-x was founded on the Purple Sphere and became a member of Pegasus with the help of Valhalla and ChefJoe. Nebula-X (Original) saw tremendous prosperity and made many new friends along the way mostly on purple. The Alliance got taste of war by helping her allies and also had her own clash with the alliance: Knights of Aragon. reasons: Asshatery. Nebula-X (original) was founded by Zabee and Ludacrism2 along with 5 friends. It went through couple merges and reached a peak strength of 1,200,000 before it started its travel downhill and eventually reaching disbandment on June 2008. Some of the significant Leaders of Nebula-X (original) were: Zabee, Ludacrism2, Dan2680 and Mr. Teets. Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) is a rebirth of Nebula-X(Original). It still shares the same Original core that Nebula-X (original) started out with. Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) has been in works for since November 2008. A lot of thought and consideration has been put behind Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) to make sure none of the mistakes repeat from Nebula-X (Original). This time the alliance will start from a different angle of CN politics. We will take it slow when it comes to foreign affairs, developing a long lasting trust before any signatures are made. Before starting Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) all parties of the Nebula-X (Original) were contacted asking for their consent and blessings. Everybody liked the idea except two significant people from Nebula-x (Original) Mr Teets and Aetherius Princeps. These two individuals sore that they will not allow Nebula-X to reborn and will try their best to destroy the mere idea of a new Nebula-X. But since the Majority was pro Nebula-X (reviVolutionized)therefore Sonic and TheOne along with other Nations started brainstorming new ideas in order to Revive, revolution and Evolve Nebula-X (Original) and creating Nebula-X (reviVolutionized) Nebula-X returned as a member of the Pegasus bloc, until growth allowed us to venture out on our own. Signing am with the United Purple Nations in May 2010 while remaining a member of the PEACE coalition. We take pride in our membership and ask that our membership take pride in Nebula-X. Charter Introduction We, the nations of the Nebula-X, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and promote the Nebulan ethics. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join Nebula-X that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved. Article II: Structure of Nebula-X The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over all the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Emperor is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Emperor. The Nebula-X Government The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Emperor can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Emperor deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Emperor is the final authority on all matters and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Emperor's will. The Imperial Senate Up to 5 members can hold a seat in the Imperial Senate. Imperial Senate is the only democratic governing party of Nebula-X. The main purpose of the Senate is to maintain communication between the government and the membership. Make sure member morale stays high. Work towards advancement of the alliance. [As of July 2011 the senate has been dissolved by the Emperor of Nebula-X and his cabinet] The Imperial Chancellors Imperial Chancellors are appointed by the Emperor to assist him/her with running the Alliance. Imperial Chancellors are part of the Emperor's council and provide their advice in all matters pertaining to the alliance. They help run the following fields of Nebula-X; Internal Affairs, Defense, Commerce, Foreign Affairs. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation member can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Nebula-X. In order for the motion to carry, a super majority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes and the expulsion will be carried as long as the nations who vote equal at least 10% +1 of the entire Nebulan membership. The Emperor can not be expelled from Nebula-X. The Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Imperial Senate. Discussion will take place among the Imperial Senate for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If the majority of the Imperial senate voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be taken to the Emperor and his council for final review. If the amendment is in the best interests of the Nebulan Empire; then the charter will be amended. Each change to the charter mentioned in an Article IV amendment motion requires a separate vote for each change within the Article IV amendment thread for each change to be considered passed and carried. Government * Emperor: ' Ludacrism2 * '''Regent: ' Streethawk * 'Triumvirate: ' ** '''Chancellor of Internal Affairs: N/A ** Chancellor of Foreign Affairs: Panda Love ** Chancellor of Defense: N/A War history International relations See also Category:Nebula-X Category:Re-established alliances